A liquid crystal display panel is generally formed by a color film substrate and an array substrate assembled together and a liquid crystal layer encapsulated in the space between the color film substrate and the array substrate. As liquid crystal molecules do no produce light by themselves, a light source is required by a liquid crystal display panel to display images. According to different types of adopted light sources, the liquid crystal display panels are generally categorized into transmissive liquid crystal display panels, reflective liquid crystal display panels and transflective liquid crystal display panels, in which the transflective liquid crystal display panels are also referred to as semi-transmissive and semi-reflective liquid crystal display panels.
A transflective liquid crystal display panels is generally formed by assembling a color film substrate and an array substrate, and liquid crystals are filled between the color film substrate and the array substrate to form a liquid crystal cell. The transflective liquid crystal display panel has a plurality of pixel regions, each of which comprises a plurality of sub-pixel regions, and each sub-pixel region comprises a transmissive region and a reflective region. Light entering the reflective region passes through the reflective region twice where the transflective liquid crystal display panel works in a reflective mode, while light entering the transmissive region passes through the transmissive region only once where the reflective LCD works in the transmissive mode. As a result, light beams emitted from different light sources in the transflective liquid crystal display panel under different working modes travels along different optical paths in the reflective and transmissive regions, which causes a significant color difference between the reflective and transmissive regions under different working modes, and results in inharmonious colors in images displayed by transflective LCDs.
A reason for the above issues lies in that light beams travel along different optical paths in the reflective and transmissive regions, which causes the light beams in the reflective and transmissive regions are unmatched in phase delay. To overcome the phenomenon of uncoordinated colors, the transflective liquid crystal display panel currently employs a design called dual cell gap, that is, the liquid crystal cell in the reflective region has a cell gap which is half that of the liquid crystal cell in the transmissive region, such that the optical paths experienced by the light beams passing the reflective and transmissive regions match each other, thereby assuring a relative small color difference between the transmissive region and the reflective region and a harmonious color. However, different cell gaps in the liquid crystal cell of such-constructed liquid crystal display panel make the fabrication process for the liquid crystal display panels complicated and make the cell gap uniformity difficult to control. Moreover, different cell gaps of the liquid crystal may cause deformation to the liquid crystal molecules at the interface between the reflective and transmissive regions, thus resulting in low contrast ratio and poor color saturation at the interface.